starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of the Stars: February 2020
Heroes of the Stars: February 2020 is the Star Wars - Heroes of the Stars series of February 2020. This month consists of 29 issues. Issues February 1, 2020 The large doors to the Dark Citadel on Dromund Kaas opens up as two lines of Sith Imperial Guards enter and escort two Sith Lords in, one being Darth Marr and the other Darth Phobion. They were led forward to the middle of the inner sanctuary where a single hooded person was awaiting them, the Sith Emperor. The Sith Emperor welcomes the both of them and Marr and Phobion both thank him for seeing them. It is Darth Phobion however who speaks up first, saying he believes a more rigorous approach to the Old Republic is needed if they wish to take the advantage, but Marr cautions restraint. Darth Phobion believes the Sith Empire is wealemed due to in squabbling in the Dark Council and he believes the Emperor should take direct control over the Dark Council in order to straighten it out. When the Emperor asks if Marr shares that opinion, Marr believes it is the wrong way to go and the Emperor puts more faith in Marr then in Phobion, leading to Phobion unleashing his anger on the Sith Imperial Guard, oblitherating them and then striking out on the Emperor. Marr comes to the defense of the Emperor, but the Sith Emperor stop him with the Force, saying it is the right of the Sith Lord to challenge their master. Phobion attempts to overpower the Sith Emperor with sheer force, but the Emperor simply creates a Force Bubble around him to protect himself and then unleashes a vicious strike, knocking him down. Phobion finally strikes a killing blow with the Emperor congratulating him before dieing and Phobion is ready to assume the mantle of Sith Emperor, when one fo the Sith Imperial Guards is taken over by the very essence of the Sith Emperor. The Sith Emperor reveals he is everywhere, his servants are bound to his will. Phobion proceeds to cut him down too, but the essence once again takes over another Guard and the Sith Emperor finally outflanks him when he takes over the body of one of his newly acquired assets, one that he calls a Emperor's Child, a Voss Mystic named Tala-See and rips Phobion apart with the Force and Force Lightning. Marr bows to the Emperor, pledging his allegiance, while the Sith Emperor tells him to set the record straight with coundil and then has the Sith Imperial Guard move the body of Darth Phobion to the inner sanctum. Later when Marr adresses the Dark Council, Darth Phobion rejoins them, now controlled by the Sith Emperor directly, while the Sith Emperor is joined by his personal council of six Sith Lords who all feel the fear of the Dark Council fuels the Dark Side even further. February 2, 2020 A pair of eyes open up, a distant voice in the Force is heard. A dark sinister voice telling the time has come for the gates of the Bogan to be unleashed. The floor shakes as the pair of eyes is revealed to be of Rey, while she becomes awake in her quarters in the New Alderaan Senate Rotonda. She goes out and tries to focus on the voice that reaches out through the Force. She is met by Jaina Tharen, who asks her if she is okay and when Rey asks her if she didn't hear the voice, Jaina tells her she did not. Jaina is worried about Rey, but Rey tells her not to worry and to proceed as planned. She encourages Jaina to take Finn as an apprentice for now and go to Ahch-To as she contacts the Flight Hangar to prepare her ship. As Rey makes her way down to the Flight Hangar, she hears the voice again, hammering on about the gates to the Bogan and asks her to come back to Exegol and Rey screams to shut up. This draws the attention of all around her including Jaina, who meets with Finn, who says she is worried about Rey. Finn tries to talk to Rey to, but notices how cold the surroundings become the moment he speaks to her. It is almost as if death surrounds her. This makes him fear what may have happened to her. Rey tells him not to worry and gets to the flight hangar, where there is a brand new XJ1 X-Wing Starfighter waiting for her, the new standard X-Wing Starfighter for the Grand Republic. She takes off and flies off when she falls unconscious after she hears the voice again. When she wakes up, she flies above a dark clouded planet that she does not recognize or feel any presence from in the Force. February 3, 2020 The Stinger Mantis was flying through Hyperspace, with Greez Dritus informing his fellow crew member Cere Junda that they are about to arrive, so she should take a seat. Cere asks him how his garden is going and Greez sighs, saying there are barely any outtakes there. Cere thanks him for going on this journey with her and Greez tells her it pays well. Cere laughs, telling him if it all works out as she hopes, he'll get all the fortune in the world. Greez then asks why they are here and Cere reveals that they are at Bracca, because it is the last place that she knows off, where there may be a survivor of Order 66. Greez maneauvers the Mantis into a field of debris to wait for a scrapper ship to approach, so they can use it as a cover to fly to the planet. When the Imperial Scrapper Ship finally arrives with parts of a Venator-class Star Destroyer to be dismantled, the Mantis attaches itself to the hull and makes its way down to the planet. They land far outside the major scrapyards operated and maintained by the Scrapper Guild and Greez asks Cere what they are looking for. Cere tells him she'll tell him when she found it. They make their way into a scrapped Venator and are carefull to avoid the Imperial probe droids. Greez and Cere make their way to the upper command bridge and Cere finds records of the Jedi General who served in this Star Destroyer, a Lasat named Jaro Topal. It also indicates Master Topal has a Padawan and Cere seems genuinly interested. Greez asks if they got what they came for and Cere says they do. As they return to the Mantis, they see two TIE Fighters making their way down to the planet. Greez wants to get off the planet, but Cere seems attracted to something and tells Greez to keep low profile. They then watch a scene unfold between two enforcers of the Galactic Empire and a team of workers. February 4, 2020 Kal Skirata and Jango Fett were overseeing a training exercise on Tipoca City of new Clone Commandos that were training to be ready for when the Grand Army of the Republic would be summoned. The exercise was a combined assault attempt of an assault force of commandos led by Boss while three of the Commandos in the squad were Tartan, Tinker and Niner. They clear the first part of the challenge pretty quickly, but then are divided by the holographic enemy forces and the operation falls apart pretty quickly. The Commandos are spoken to and chewed out by Fett, while Skirata remains a lot more calmer. Kal Skirata then decides to split them up in operations squads of four, with Boss helming one and Tartan and Niner each helming one as well. Kal and Jango monitor their progression and Kal deems this a success while Jango is less convinced. Boss' squad is the first to breach through the front gates while Tartan and Tinker and their squad take a different way, scaling the walls, getting a different edge on the droids. Niner and his squad breach the level below the stronghold, breaking apart some of the pillars that make the entire structure less stable. Boss berates him at first, but the effort proves to be valuable when the structure collapses around the droids, destroying them and giving the Commandos a clear path to the objective. The simulation is over and while Jango remains pessimistic about the way the Commandos worked, Kal Skirata is more then happy with their performances. He meets the Commandos, saying they are ready for operations once the Grand Army is called upon and officially assigns code names to the squads of Boss, Tartan and Niner, Delta Squad for Boss, Valor Squad for Tartan and Tinker and Omega Squad for Niner. February 5, 2020 Bria Tharen was standing next to the grave of Jada Bariss on Alderaan. She couldn't believe it was a year ago that Jada died saving her and the former Padawans from the Imperial forces led by the Dark Side Adept Tau Pei. As she steps away, she is met by Bail Organa, who informs her she has a visitor. As they return to the royal palace of Alderaan, she finds out the visitor is a Mandalorian named Koon Vaa and with him came Tialla Ahksa! Tialla and Bria learn more about each other, with Tialla having been a fellow Padawan like Jada, but Bria is a little more apprehensive about Koon Vaa as she has had runins with the Mandalorians before and those were less then pleasant. Koon reveals that he too was a close ally of Jada during the Clone Wars and they fought many battles up to the Siege of Mandalore, trying to free the planet of the control of the Shadow Syndicate. Bria then recognizes him as the younger brother of Arek Vaa, a Separatist general she had dealings with before and during the Clone Wars and prepares to attack him, but Tialla stops him. Tialla then reveals that they are here because they wanted to pay their respects to their fallen friend. Bria also asks why she is not further into hiding, with Tialla revealing she left the Jedi Order a long time ago. However she has been reached out to lately by another former Jedi. The former Jedi is looking to rebuilt the order in secret in order to combat the Emperor and Vader. They have been told to reconvene on a freighter, but they need a smuggler pilot that can fly them there and Bail told them that Bria is one of the most trustworthy he knew. Bria agrees and they take off with the four of them. At a certain point in time in the future however Bria, Koon and Tialla are all on the ground along with a lot of others, with someone standing over them with an ignitied white lightsaber. February 6, 2020 A TIE Advanced x1 arrived above the planet of Felucia. As it landed outside a massive Imperial installation built around a suppressed Ancient Abyss, Darth Vader exited it. He was met by a Moff and a Stormtrooper Commander, who informed him that the planet was under their control, before the Moff attempted to take full credit for it. Vader thanked the Stormtrooper Commander and Force Choked the Moff, throwing him aside. The Commander told Vader that there was a pocket of well trained resistance on the planet a few little distance away from the Imperial base and Vader tells the Commander to rally his troops, that is why he is here. As three UT-AACs march towards the coordinates they found, Vader orders them to be vigilant, the Jungle Felucians are everywhere, which is proven right when a few Stormtroopers are cut down by arrows fired by the Jungle Felucians. Vader realizes that they are better trained then they used too and uses the Force to leap to the ones in sight and kill them on sight. The Commander tells Vader that they are approaching the coordinates. As Vader heads to the front of the convoy they just trample through the ranks of Felucians when they reach a heightened plateau overlooking the ranks with a single person standing and waiting for Vader. As Vader made its way up to the plateau and killed anyone that got in his way he locked eyes with the individual and it was revealed that the individual was none other then Galen Marek. Vader reveals that he has been ordered to bring the Sith Assassin to justice and Galen reveals he is no longer theirs, he never was, he has seen the truth. As they both ignite their lightsabers, Vader is not surprised when Galen reveals that his is a white lightsaber now, having redeemed itself from the old sith blade Galen had. They charge at each other creating a huge shockwave. February 7, 2020 February 8, 2020